Dark side
by BlueHairedWench
Summary: Charley knew his master well enough to know he wasn't very open when it came to his feelings. Of course he wouldn't say such thing once again. One of his nails pierced the skin of his palm, but he didn't pay attention.


**Dark side**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charley, Johnny or Vassalord, they all belong to Kurono Nanae. I don't make any money from writing my fanfictions.**

**A/N** Hi everybody! This is my first Vassalord fic, I hope you'll like it. Story is set in the end of volume 7, right after Johnny and Cherry return home. For the ones who didn't read it yet - it might be a huge spoiler, so I recommend to read the manga first.

It contains some blood sucking and almost explicit sex scenes - you've been warned. Charley might seem slightly OOC, but… who knows. :-

Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think! :-)

* * *

_The world of darkness isn't scary._

Johnny opened the door and came into the living room. He threw himself onto the coach which creaked soundly. Charley watched as his black, wavy hair covered his tired face.

"Master…" - he began, taking a step closer and shutting the door of apartment. His apartment, after all. Johnny's head turned at instant and he sent Charley a mischievous wink.

"Huh? Feel like having late dinner, Cherry?" - he smirked and loosened the collar of his shirt. Charley's head was heavy from racing thoughts, his heart was beating quickly. After all they've been through lately, after all that happened to them… it was time.

"Master, when you said I was your partner… did you truly mean it?" - younger vampire's eyes were stuck in the floor, as if he couldn't look Rayflo in the eyes. As if it was too embarrassing. There was a long pause and Charley clenched his fists, closing his eyes in anticipation. Of course he didn't. Or maybe he did, but it was then, and now is now. Charley knew his master well enough to know he wasn't very open when it came to his feelings. Of course he wouldn't say such thing once again. One of his nails pierced the skin of his palms, but he didn't pay attention.

"You should be careful, Cherry. It's a sin to hurt such a beautiful hands" - he lifted blonde's hand to his lips. Charley's mouth parted slightly. His master did never feed on him. Not even once. Was it going to be the first time after all?

Charley felt chills running down his spine as Rayflo's lips touched his bleeding hand. He didn't bite him, didn't lick his blood. It was just a kiss placed on his palm and Charley wondered if he would be able to restrain himself as his master did. To have fresh blood just before his lips and not even taste it. Dark haired vampire chuckled.

"That's a hard question, Cherry. I would really love you to be my partner. But, you see, it's not that simple." - he stated, kissing Charley's hand between each sentence. - "Partnership requires reciprocation. Sacrifice. I don't want you to sacrifice anything for me, Chris. You've already sacrificed more than enough. You should live in the world of light, as you were meant to be." - Johnny pulled away a bit, letting blonde's hand go. He stood up from the couch and pulled out a cigarette. Taking few steps closer to the window, he lit the cigarette and blew out some smoke.

Charley stood still, in complete silence. He could hear every breath taken in and out by his master, he could watch his muscular silhouette covered in the half - shadow. His hand, although healed completely by now, was burning.

_This dark man, I'm not afraid of him._

Johnny was well aware that the younger is nearing him, that he is right beside him, but he didn't do anything. Faint smile crawled on his lips as he felt warm, smooth hands unbuttoning his shirt.

_So he is in a mood for dinner after all._

"I'm glad you get rid of those metal upgrades. Your hands feel much better this way" - he stated, turning around slowly. Their eyes met and Johnny flinched a bit. There was something in Charley's stare that amazed him. Was it…?

_Nah. I'm just seeing things._

"Master, I just…" - blonde vampire began, but was silenced immediately.

"Quit this whole mastering me, Cherry. Unless it turns you on, then say that again" - Rayflo smirked, awaiting for Charley to blush.

"As you say, master" - Charley's whisper touched Rayflo's ears with hot breath and his eyes went wide. What the…? Blonde's mouth parted, nearing to a pulsing vein on Johnny's neck. Dark haired closed his eyes, awaiting for a bite, and he received one. Slight, almost delicate bite that wasn't even near to breaking the skin. Rayflo took a deep breath and put away his cigarette as wet, hot tongue danced on the crook of his neck.

"Chris… what are you doing?" - he asked with breaking voice. This was already too much for him to keep calm.

"You want me to stop?" - the blonde murmured, not entirely pulling his lips away.

"No. But you should want to, your god would be… nghh… disappointed" - with all that's left from his will, Rayflo pulled Charley's hair, moving him away.

"I don't care. If it's other god than you, I don't give a damn" - he spoke as Rayflo looked him in the eyes, examining him. He didn't misunderstood a while before, there it was. Lust. Pure, wild lust.

"Chris… What the hell are you talking about?" - Johnny hissed, stepping back.

"It's the truth. When you… when you were dying from reciting the Bible, it hit me. That time I didn't care for anything but for you. I would kill every god and every sanctity if it only meant bringing you back to me."

Rayflo smiled faintly.

"To think I was sure I had pre - death hallucinations…" - black haired vampire cupped Charley's face in his hands, moving his face closer to his, then he kissed the tip of his nose. - "What happened to my innocent Cherry, Cherry?" - Johnny's voice became husky as he felt Charley's lips going back to his neck, savoring his skin. In reply he was pushed against the wall and to his amazement he felt Charley's knee spreading his legs lightly, just enough to make it possible for blonde to rub his erection against his own. Rayflo giggled unwillingly, feeling it.

"Are you sure you won't regret it, Chris? Because I have a certain image where this is going." - he asked, but didn't receive any response. Instead, Charley's hands began wandering on his chest, soon being accompanied by his wet lips.

"Undress me, master" - blonde panted, not stopping kissing even for a second. Rayflo gulped, his desire taking control over him. Deep inside he was afraid Chris would change his mind right then, and leave him like that. But it didn't matter then, not much at least, and he obeyed, unbuttoning Charley's white shirt with slightly trembling fingers. In meanwhile, the younger pulled the belt of Rayflo's pants and unzipped them, taking them off slowly. After that he stood up slowly, facing his master. Rayflo's eyes fixed on his and for a while they stood still. Then Johnny's face began to move closer, their lips almost touching. For an eyeblink Rayflo saw something in Charley's expression, but he didn't have time to think what it was as his face was pulled to Charley's and their lips smashed against each other.

Chris had kissed before. Rayfelle stole him a kiss once when he took her to be Rayflo, then she forced some kisses he had to share with her in order to learn something about Barry. But now - it was nothing like he had ever experienced. Charley opened his mouth, letting Rayflo's tongue slide inside. An overwhelming warmth spread inside of him, he savored every second of his master's taste. His pants became annoyingly cramped, especially when Johnny's hands began to wander in his crotch's area. Rayflo undid blonde vampire's bottoms, cursing them in mind for having buttons instead of zipper. He broke the kiss and lowered himself that his face was on the same level as Charley's hardness. Younger man touched his arm.

"Master…?" - he asked, not sure what was going on next. Rayflo smirked - Cherry was a cherry after all. He touched Charley's crotch, rubbing it gently through the fabric of the shorts. A grunt came out of Chris's throat as his member throbbed under older's touch.

"Don't worry, Chris. I promise I won't bite you… there, at least" - Rayflo murmured, pulling down Charley's shorts, revealing his manhood. He touched with a tip of his forked tongue, causing blonde vampire gasp. He licked him again, circling his tongue around just to take all of him inside of his hot mouth. Chris writhed at the feeling, breathing heavily as his master was sucking him willingly.

Suddenly Rayflo felt being lifted up with power, and Charley pushed him onto the bed. He tore Johnny's underwear, ripping it into pieces and threw it away, then crawled onto his body. Their eyes met shortly before their lips connected in passionate kiss and Rayflo could feel Charley's uncertain ministrations on his member. He took Charley's palm into his own, leading him. Younger vampire's grunts were a huge turn on, no matter he was already rock hard. Charley's hand moved a bit, heading to between his buttocks. Rayflo smirked against Chris's lips, but didn't protest.

* * *

"You didn't have to bite that deep" - Rayflo complained, hugging sweaty Chris to his chest. Red stream of blood was still running down his neck.

"Sorry. I just couldn't hold back" - Charley murmured with a slight embarrassment in his voice. Johnny chuckled.

"Yeah, I noticed. I have to pick another nickname for you, Cherry isn't appropriate anymore" - Johnny smiled, pulling Charley closer.

"I suppose you are right… Rayflo."

Shadows were dancing on the ceiling of the room. Rayflo smiled as a single tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
